Vicky Chaddha (Commando 2)
Vicky Chaddha (Esha Gupta) is a black money launderer in 2017 Indian action film Commando 2. 'Plot' Commando Karanveer Singh Dogra, is skilled in many aspects of survival, weaponry, and hand-to-hand combat. He is on a mission to eradicate black money, which has been siphoned to banks along with his gang. He goes to Vicky Chaddha's house where during night time, his wife Maria reveals that they didn't have a life like this in the past. The film flashes to a flashback where his husband was forced to do all this because when he declined to do a negative job, the very next day, a bomb last occurred where Vicky was saved but their daughter Tara died. Very soon, Maria kills her husband and says that she is the real Vicky Chaddha. Karan and his gang follow Vicky Chaddha and finally find her transferring money to an account. Karan beats up all the army in her team but doesn't stop the money transfer. It is then revealed that he changed the account in which the money was scheduled to the transferred and the replaced account which will help the poor people. He said this was planned on the very first day. When Vicky says that police cannot arrest her, Bhavna Reddy shoots Vicky and they get out of there. While Karan and Bhavna will be together, a phone call arrives where Karan says he is waiting for a new mystery to arrive. Gallery Chapter I: Posing as Maria ' vlcsnap-2018-10-25-21h49m34s922.png|Strutting to meet the team'' vlcsnap-2018-10-25-21h49m52s118.png|''In some shots she looks like Jolie. Some shots she looks like Tia.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-25-22h18m38s968.png vlcsnap-2018-10-25-22h19m19s772.png vlcsnap-2018-10-25-22h20m23s931.png vlcsnap-2018-10-25-22h20m57s540.png|''She doesn't seem to like nerds'' vlcsnap-2018-10-25-22h28m26s670.png|''Giving medicine to 'Vicky'. Tattoo.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-25-22h34m20s437.png|''Very Tia esque'' ' '''Chapter II: Seducing the Commando' ' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h28m28s143.png|Late night visit to the Commando'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h42m30s621.png|''Flirting'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h48m14s333.png|''About to kiss'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h48m30s414.png|''This scene has become somewhat famous in the realm of villainess seduction'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h48m33s002.png|''She pulls away looking immensely satisfied'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h48m41s337.png vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h48m39s620.png vlcsnap-2018-10-26-13h48m56s289.png|''Crosses her legs'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-14h47m51s222.png|''She then makes up a sob story complete with crocodile tears and asks for his help. He pulls away.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-14h48m43s502.png|''She kisses him telling him she's willing to go further for her husband and leaves.'' ' '''Chapter III: Shootout on the Boat' ' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-14h51m42s171.png|The plans have changed. They will now be taking a boat and then returned to India.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-15h14m35s590.png vlcsnap-2018-10-26-15h15m45s659.png vlcsnap-2018-10-26-15h18m37s749.png|'Vicky reveals that he has a safe with the code for the money.' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-15h25m08s993.png|''The boat is attacked by pirates and Maria looks grateful'' vlcsnap-2018-10-26-15h26m41s553.png|''The commando changes the plan and takes the boat to Thailand'' ' '''Chapter IV: Villainous Reveal' ' vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h22m52s795.png|Maria asks to be dropped off at a university'' vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h23m10s236.png vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h23m33s275.png vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h23m36s540.png vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h25m11s677.png|''Maria reveals herself to be Vicky Chaddha'' vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h26m07s264.png vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h38m56s759.png|'Vicky' reveals that he was pretending to be crippled. The commando headlocks him but the real Vicky shoots him. vlcsnap-2018-10-27-15h39m32s425.png|''She then tries to kill the female police officer but the IT guy steps in and takes the bullet'' ' '''Chapter V: Showdown at the Mall' ' vlcsnap-2018-10-27-16h23m44s529.png|Entering the Locker'' vlcsnap-2018-10-27-16h24m57s053.png|''They've spotted the Commando'' vlcsnap-2018-10-29-19h52m02s071.png|''Showdown'' vlcsnap-2018-10-29-19h55m00s257.png|''Taunting the Commando'' vlcsnap-2018-10-29-19h55m23s442.png vlcsnap-2018-10-29-19h55m48s199.png vlcsnap-2018-10-29-20h00m24s736.png|''The cop from the team betrays them and helps Vicky to escape'' vlcsnap-2018-10-29-20h01m21s819.png vlcsnap-2018-10-29-20h01m56s061.png vlcsnap-2018-10-29-20h02m59s716.png vlcsnap-2018-10-29-20h04m11s369.png|''Jimmy is the guy who's going to be wiring all the money in small increments'' vlcsnap-2018-10-29-20h04m14s286.png ' '''Chapter VI: Battle of Wits' ' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h23m32s504.png|Looking regal'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h24m04s623.png|''Obtaining codes from Jimmy.'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h24m50s575.png|''Commando fakes his deportment. Vicky shoots Jimmy and escapes.'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h28m22s370.png|''Explaining her plan to change identity atop the seat of authority'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h28m45s706.png Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h29m31s071.png|''The lighting hits half of her face'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h30m11s729.png|''Calling the commando to wish him luck. Don't know why that warranted a change of dress.'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h35m18s767.png|''Awaiting her suitcase. She dispatched men wearing identical suits and carrying identical briefcases like a Bond villain'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h36m51s708.png|''Like a Bond villain. Missing a cat'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h38m06s755.png|''Not happy that the Commando found the right man and with the briefcase and killed her armed guards'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h38m18s514.png|''Looking at the corrupt cop to save her'' Vlcsnap-2018-10-31-15h38m23s640.png|''The final showdown begins.'' ' '''Chapter VII: 'Made a Fool of'' ' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h14m10s554.png|Last goon left'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h16m03s371.png|''Checking the transfer while the two men duel'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h16m15s369.png|''Her first facial sign of trouble as her right hand man is killed'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h19m40s260.png|''She rises and smirks'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h19m46s946.png vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h19m55s613.png|''He doesn't stop the transfer'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h20m13s036.png|''She moves her hand and he grabs her'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h20m24s022.png|''The money is transferred to the poor in India. The Commando explained that the attack on the boat was all staged. Most of the events were staged and the 'corrupt' cop gets up, revealing that he is a double agent working for the police still'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h21m25s947.png|''The policewoman tells Vicky what's on her mind'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h23m43s619.png vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h23m46s763.png|''Shocked that the Commando was faking his attraction to her'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h24m00s201.png vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h23m50s202.png|''Shocked that she was defeated so thoroughly'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h24m08s695.png vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h24m25s897.png|''Cop prepares to arrest her'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h24m37s055.png|''Vicky smugly declares "you can't arrest me"'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h24m41s954.png|''That look of satisfaction as she's about to get away again...'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h24m49s877.png vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h24m52s904.png|''Tia...Vicky walks off'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h25m06s789.png|''Karma houdini'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h25m32s652.png|''She turns around as the Commando says, "Who says we're going to arrest you?"'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h25m49s734.png|''All trace of smarminess gone'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h25m57s524.png vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h26m08s230.png vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h26m24s024.png|''The policewoman raises her gun'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h26m33s708.png|''Not so cocky now'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h26m34s351.png|''Her body shakes a bit as she's shot'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h26m35s344.png|''And that's the last we see of Vicky.'' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h26m42s637.png|''The Commando and the policewoman later hook up and she mentions that he 'made a fool out of Vicky' vlcsnap-2018-10-31-19h26m55s991.png|I hope you enjoy your stay at the goldmine that is Evilbabes. Kudos to the contributors, admin, and guests. I will be on hiatus for a awhile.'' ''' Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Business Suit Category:Business Villainess Category:Devious Category:Dissonant Serenity Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Open Side Dress Category:Rich Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Tattoos Category:Terrorist Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased